Hinako Takamine
Hinako Takamine (高嶺 陽菜子 Takamine Hinako) is a sub character of fortissimo EXS//Akkord:nachsten Phase. Appearance Personality Hinako is overall innocent and pure due to Keisuke Sanada, her bodyguard, preventing anything unnecessary from tainting her mind. She develops romantic feelings toward Keisuke for his kindness and is able to express it. Synopsis Hinako Takamine is a girl who has lived her life in a hospital due to an incurable disease. Her background is the daughter of a world-renowned billionaire, but now that her parents died she carries the fortune. Powers and Abilities fortissimo//Akkord:nachsten Phase Stats Kadenz fermata//Akkord:fortissimo Stats Magic *'Sweet Home' (スイート・ホーム suīto hōmu), which takes form of a purple bird cage, can generate a powerful defensive shield that rejects everything. For offense, the cage can release blue birds that moving at lightning-fast speed. This ability reflects her pure an innocent soul, therefore its power is absolute; the shield cannot be broken and the birds will certainly inflict damage upon contact. However, due to her poor health, the absolution of Sweet Home is imperfect, which means it still can break if one knows how to (for instance, using the same technique to counter it) and the birds, which are very powerful offensive power do not last long once released. Runes *'Aegismaiden '(高潔なる処女 （アイギスメイデン） aigisumeiden; English for Aegis Maiden, Japanese for Noble Virgin): A large, bright yellow shield that is said to be unbreakable by any type of rune. It is mainly used for defense rather than offense. The shield only breaks when Hinako loses focus or when she does not use all her magic on it, as her magic is what keeps it stable and strong. *'Caged Birds': Hinako can fire shots of energy that resemble small birds with pinpoint accuracy. For their size the birds are extremely sharp, enough to implant themselves in Ryuichi's arm without any trouble. This is also her only offensive ability. *'Twin Iron Maiden' (鉄壁なる二人の処女(ツイン・アイアンメイデン) tsuin aian meiden): Hinako and Umi's combo attack. Umi uses Galaxy Angel to replicate Hinako's Sweet Home, and the both of them use Aegismaiden at the same time, creating two layers to the unbreakable shield. Hinako and Umi sends the impenetrable shields toward their opponent, causing massive damage to the enemy. In Kadenz fermata//Akkord:fortissimo, Hinako and Umi use their deep friendship to create this rune together in the final battle against Rōge. None of Rōge's attacks was able to break the two layers of Twin Iron Maiden, and thus took damage from the shields instead. *'Life Storm Raven' (黒鴉なる生命の暴風(ライフストーム・レイヴン) raifu sutōmu reivun): Hinako and Keisuke's combo attack that they created from their strong bond. Hinako gives some of her life force to Keisuke, which allows his cards to gain more power than before. All 51 cards form a wing-like shape around Keisuke in order to transfer some of Hinako's life force to his main Joker card. The Joker then releases a beam of magical power towards its target. However, the cost of using such a dangerous rune renders the both of them unable to use their weapons. Trivia *Hinako's Kisekitsukai counterpart is Alicia Katharina. Category:Mahoutsukai Category:Fortissimo's sub characters Category:Female characters Category:Kadenz fermata's Main Characters __NOEDITSECTION__